1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of medical devices, and in particular, to methods, systems, and devices for loading or introducing into a catheter a valve or stent for implantation into a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A catheter is a tube that can be inserted into a body, or body cavity, duct or vessel. A range of polymers are used for the construction of catheters, including but not limited to silicone, rubber, latex, polyurethane, Nylon, copolymers of polyurethane and polyether such as PEBAX®, and thermoplastic elastomers. Silicone is one of the most common choices because it is generally inert and generally not reactive to body fluids and a range of medical fluids with which it might come into contact. Catheters can be used to allow for drainage or injection of fluids to the body, or access into the body by surgical instruments and/or implantable devices. In order for a catheter to provide access to the body, the implantable device must be inserted into the catheter.